The Whole 9 Yards
by JosieGallup
Summary: April Nahmally, nicknamed layers, gets sent to camp green lake because she apparently stole jewlery from a store downtown. the judge forced the camp to let her come  -considering it only alows boys-  and now she has to struggle to fit in...will she...
1. Chapter 1: the stolen jewlery

I didn't know that this would be my last experience chewing gum.

I chewed and chewed and chewed. Never ending flavors of tooth rotting goodness that lasted hours on end. Well…at least until I got caught with a group of friends who had stolen some rare diamonds or something from the nearby jewelry store. It turns out that they took the stuff a few weeks ago, and I was framed for being one of the culprits. Personally I didn't know anything, so I thought It unfair as the police read the Miranda warning as they pushed my head under the roof of the cop car.

I was tried a few weeks later, and found guilty for something I didn't do. But what can I do now? I know I didn't do it, so I don't have a dirty conscience. The opposing force, as I like to call them, had shown everyone the surveillance video of a group of teenagers robbing the store. There were the two boys who originally stole it (and were stupid enough to show their faces to the camera), then there was a few other girls who were unidentified. One sort of looked like me, with long white hair. Yes, I'm not exactly normal…more albino than anything. But they found two suspects for that girl, and I was one of them. We were both somewhat similar. I'm perfectly albino though, with red eyes and really pale skin, while her hair is a light died color and bad make up. her eyes are brown too, and the person in the video looked EXACTLY like her…yet I was found guilty.

"so April nahmally, what will it be? Juvey? Rehab?" I crossed my arms and leaned back against the wall behind the podium. My face was flushed from anger, and I wasn't planning on going to juvey or anything.

"I didn't do it!"

"you have been convicted and tried against the crime of theft at the local jewelry store, you have been found guilty against the char. Choose your future now, or I will for you." the judge seemed set on sending me away, and I wasn't to happy about it.

"fine. But I'm not going to juvey." The judge thought about this for a moment with a large scowl that seemed forever stuck to his weird looking face.

"I'll make you a deal. You admit to it, and we wont send you to juvey. But, considering you did it, we will have to press charges otherwise…"

"fine! I did it, but-"

"there we go, now… how about you pack your bags and we'll ship you off to camp green lake."

"but sir!" piped up one of the lawyers from the jewelry store. He ran to the judge and shoved some papers at him. "they don't admit girls!"

"well get someone on the phone, read their papers and stuff, I want her sent to camp green lake! They cannot justify a judge order." And I was sent there.

Now I'm sitting on a bus, headed into some mountians. So far the scenery was green and fertile, so I'm guessing this is an actual camp. But there is a lot of sunshine, and considering I'm albino, I brought A LOT of sunscreen. I can burn easily, and get cancer because of it. I knew I would be outside a little bit at the least. This is a minor correction facility, so we must be doing some kind of labor or classes or something.

As the bus crossed the last bend to get over the mountain, I couldn't help the shock that swept over me.

Dirt.

Dirt…and dust…and holes…


	2. Chapter 2: the glorious warden

"welcome to camp!" came a cheery voice from behind me as the bus dropped me off. I turned and saw a man. He had a sun hat on, with a strap hanging under his chin. He had sunscreen on his nose, and a short mustache around his mouth. He was small and had a large grin on.

"I'm Mister Pendanski, The camp councilor." He shook my hand and beamed at me. "you know you're the first girl, besides the warden, to ever attend camp here? It's a pleasure to have someone with manors for once!" I frowned, and hitched my backpack up higher onto my shoulder.

"nice to meet you mister pendan-"

"call him mom." I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw a group of boys, they all wore the same dirty outfit of orange. Some wore rags on their heads and others wore hats, but they all looked the least bit shady from their head coverings.

"mom?" their eyes widened as I turned around fully.

"woah! A chick!" one with dark brown hair exclaimed, immediately he stepped forward and took my hand. He set his warm lips on its surface, making my eyes blow open to twice its size.

"my name's Rex," he said with a smirk.

"and why is that?"

"miss April," mister Pendanski cut in, "his real name is charlie. Just call him charlie"

"no mom, its Rex. Don't call me Charlie, babe." he snapped, stepping away, delivering the warning with so much intensity I knew immediately not to call him charlie.

"so there is Charlie, casey, William, and Michael." Then he stopped. But he skipped one of them. And he seemed to notice after a minute. "oh, and then there's thomas." He said it with scorn, I didn't understand why though. Thomas was just a tall skinny dude with brown hair and eyes to match. I liked him, how he was so calm, but his eyes never left me.

"man mom! You got ALL of our names wrong! What's da point in having names if you don't call us by them!" one snapped. He seemed like the leader, with his tan skin and weave flowing down the back of his head. he eyed me with a smirk, and crossed his arms. "I'm bruise." He nodded and made me frown a little. "this is Rex as you already know. The ladies man." He technically just scolded him. I smiled a little as one slapped him in the shoulder and they all laughed. "this here's sweat sock," he pointed to a rather chubby guy who nodded silently, a grin plastered on his dirty face. "and eyelash," the guy winked at me. "and this is peels." It was the guy named thomas. He had a peely nose that didn't look much like the aftermath of a sunburn. We stared at eachother for a while. I took each of them in as friends in my mind…for at least a while anyways.

"you boys show her where she will be staying, I have to go talk to the warden on this whole shower situation." They all laughed, it drew the smallest smile out of me too, but I was worried about this situation too.

"so come on," they all swarmed around me, and I crossed my arms over my chest silently. I followed them towards the tents that circled around the showers and mess hall.

"that's the showers and the mess hall, and that's-" bruise pointed at the last building that stood in the center of the camp, "-that's the wardens NEST!" they all laughed, and I couldn't help a small smile that trickled through my frown timidly.

"where do I stay again?" there was a small tent near the wardens place, I figured that that was mine. Mister Pendanski was in another house near the warden's original place, and I've been told that there is another man- who is a councilor- who stays in a real house too.

"we don't know exactly, the warden probably wants to talk to you," eyelash nodded at the wardens place, and I saw why they called him eyelash. He had the longest eyelashes I have ever seen! They looked about two centimeters long at the least.

"okay."

"and Mr. sir will probably give you some work clothes like these-" Rex said as he fingered his own pair of orange work clothes.

"okay." I repeated. And they waved me off towards the wardens house.

On the way there, I felt the hot sun burn into my pale skin. So I pulled my backpack off of my shoulder and grabbed some sunscreen. I slathered it onto my arms and face, being careful to rub it in good, I don't want to look like mister Pendanski with the lifeguard nose.

I rapped on the door, waiting for an answer quietly. She pushed through the curtain that hung on the door's window.

"yes?" her western drawl made me take a step back slightly.

"Im april?...the new GIRL..."

"yeah, okay, come in." and i did.

"so april...you know the rules?..."

"not exactly..."

"well learn them! and considering your the only girl here besides myself...shower times will be different...i'll let you use the one down the road in the private cabin so it isnt wierd for anyone... mister pendanski will assign you the small tent outside, and you'll need to know-" she paused. "that we dig out here...and whatever you did, you deserve to dig because of it..." thats when she shoved me out the door and nicked me with her nail. pain seared though me, but i hid it. she scowled as she slammed the door, and i didnt blame anyone for calling her the "glorious warden" either, because everyone here knew that she was in fact -in her own way- very glorious...

* * *

><p><strong>Bruise-william<strong>

**Rex- charlie**

**Sweat sock- casey**

**Eyelash-michael**

**Peels-thomas**

**(just to clarify)**

**yolo! im BACK baby! yeaaaaahhh so hi...hope you like my fanfic, this is my second one?...yeah, my second :P so i hope yall know that i love writing, and holes seemed like a good story to base another one on...so here ^^^...yaaaa... bi! :)**

**-jaybayray123 :)**


	3. Chapter 3: the yellow spotted lizard

**so hey? im having fun writing this! go on, go on, read it! i know you waaaaannntttt to!**

* * *

><p>I walked towards the sandy desert with holes in it. all the other boys from tent G –my friends from yesterday- walked with me, solemnly dragging their shovels though the dirt, leaving trails for the lizards to follow.<p>

Yesterday, I learned a lot. there is A TON of yellow spotted lizards that can KILL you. there are a lot of HOLES that need to be DUG. There is only THREE people I must listen too, the WARDEN, mister PENDANSKI, and MR. SIR. Each hole needs to be FIVE feet in diameter and FIVE in depth. It is HOT out there in orange full-body jumpsuits. I must apply A LOT of SUNSCREEN if I want to avoid cancer. Almost ALL of the guys have HIT on me BESIDES THOMAS. That dude is SHY. BRUISE is the leader, and THOMAS a.k.a PEELS is the WEAKEST member of the group. There is a WATER TRUCK that comes by every so often to fill our CANTEENS. If we find ANYTHING out there in our holes, we GIVE it to mister Pendanski or mister sir. You DIG. You DIG. You DIG. If you DIG, then you'll be FINE. And if you work your way into the group…you get NICKNAME. So far, I haven't gotten mine yet, so they call me GIRLIE, but I'm okay with GIRLIE for now, as long as I get a name soon.

Later that evening, after my hole was dug, I found out that we have a bi-daily meeting with our lodge group. Since I didn't have one and I was warming up to group G, mister Pendanski put me with them. I was okay with that…

"okay, so lets talk about you guys!" he said happily, looking at us as we sat in chairs in a circle, "what do you like to do?" he looked over at bruise, who didn't grin toothily like he always did, but looked completely serious as he said:

"I like hair." We all laughed loudly. I crossed my arms over my chest and winced at the slight sunburn on them as I leaned back to observe better.

"seriously bruise?" sweat sock asked, laughing.

"yeah! I gave myself my weave man! If I hadn't gotten caught stealing that car, I would have gone into the field of cosmetology and been a hairstylist! But the cops caught up with me," we all laughed again.

"how about you sweat sock?"

"I like…posting videos on youtube…" we all stared this time. "I like to read people's responses and diss their vids once I figure out who they are!" then it was okay.

"how about you rex?"

"I like dinosaurs!" we all laughed harder at rex, the irony of his name was funny, considering he didn't choose it, and he told no one about his secret obsession.

"and eyelash?"

"I think that mine shall have to be blondes….or brunettes….or whiteies, or red heads! Not much of a fan for the blue ones though, that's UNNATURAL!" we all smiled as Mr. Pendanski turned to me.

"and you April?"

"I like gum." They all stared.

"gum?"

"or GUNS?"

"GUM! Like chew, chew, chew?" eyelash smiled a little as I clacked my teeth together, missing the familiar squishy fruit flavored glob that usually took the place of noise.

"okay? How about you peels?"

"I like…. To play guitar." I eyed the lanky teenager, with his large nose, his arms crossed over his chest, his brown eyes that stared fearlessly into everyone's eyes…except mine… I tried to catch eye contact, but he never even looked in my direction. This wasn't just odd…something was different about him that varied greatly between the other's personality and his. I have only heard him say about five different sentences this whole time I've been here. I found myself growing closer and closer to this boy, even though I have a plan to show up all these "men." I can never show peels up though! he wont back down, I'll stand close to him to put him off edge like it does with the others- (besides eyelash who quite enjoys the attention)- but it doesn't seem to throw him off the slightest bit. I find myself trying to sit next to him at mealtimes and wanting to talk to him when we are walking to our holes that end up right next to each other anyways. when I go to sleep in my small tent next to theirs, I find myself straining to hear his voice through the plastic, and trying to figure him out when they have all went to sleep for the night.

I do not have a crush on this guy. He isn't normal. He has a weird haircut, I don't think it was his fault though, and he has a way of cutting into your sentences when you having a conversation with a "yeah! I know right?" and I get confused every time he says something that he thinks is funny but isn't. most of the time he is simply quiet and confused. I cant help wanting to get to know him more-….wait….is this-…NO!

I sat up straighter, watching him more closely, my heart racing with every second.

'is this all a trick? Is this the point?' I thought as I stared at him, '-To make me fall for him by not doing anything! Its so obvious! I don't like it one bit. Being elusive is supposed to be my gimic! I mean, I have never had a REAL friend that knew everything about me, and the "friends" I had back home didn't even know my middle name!' I fumed as the seconds ticked by with us listening to mister Pendanski talk about crap no one cared about. Once he was satisfied with our boredom, he told us to go take showers. Of course that meant that I would have to walk down the road to take mine…the bathroom place down there was okay, it was in an old wooded cabin that smelled like soap. The small shower had only a few minutes of hot water, but what did that matter? I had the chance to take a shower without ogling boys around every corner.

I smiled to myself. Of course I do… will everything be different now that I came to camp green lake? Will I really change because I dug some holes? Will any of us CHANGE because we dug some holes? Or is it like prison where we just sit there until we "learn our lesson". I don't think that will happen anytime soon really, I don't think guys out here will learn their lesson until someone permanently teaches them that "stealing cars is wrong!" that I laughed at out loud.

Slowly, I peeled off my clothes and stepped in. sadly, I looked down at my arm where the warden had nicked me with her nail. Why did it hurt so much! What does she paint her nails with- rattlesnake venom! I shrugged it off rinsed my hair and washed, wondering about tomorrow. What will I do about peels? I don't like him… but I need to figure him out a least a little bit! I'm so confused! For a second, he acts like he likes me, but then he seems like he hates me a few minutes later. Sometimes, when we are digging, I look up and find him peering at me under the brim of his orange baseball hat, his eyes squinted because of the sun. His face is different. It has this thoughtful stricken expression as if I was floating or something. I would straighten up and stop my digging, but he wouldn't move…until I smiled and waved at him. his face would go red, and the stricken was replaced with embarrassment. I would smile, and finish my hole second after bruise. I don't understand him! I'm so confused and worried. Doesn't this mean he likes ME? I'm completely baffled! The way he stares isn't like anyone else here, they stare and whistle sometimes. But not once have I heard him comment on my "looks" or anything. I LOVE messing with the guys here! Sometimes I simply stand super close and they hyperventilate, and other times I give them hugs for the stupidest reasons like when I ask "where are the shovels?" and they say "over there." He wont give in, he wont smile, he wont RESPOND. So far, he is my favorite…

I got out and slipped into my "relaxation" jumpsuit. I brushed my hair with my comb and looked in the old grimey mirror that stood on the opposite wall from the showers. My hair is white… my skin is white…my eyes are red…yeah, I'm a freak….but I like how I can hiss at someone and they will make a break for it. so everyone technically thinks I'm a vampire…typical really.

Once I grabbed my things, I walked outside to see all of the guys had already showered and stuff, so they were most likely in the dinner hall, The PROUD home of the WORST FOOD ON EARTH… not even kidding. Then I saw a figure running towards me. He was full on sprinting towards me.

"hey?" I gasped, taking a step back and staring at the guy's figure. He didn't stop moving at all, his running was loud, with his feet hitting the crunchy dirt rhythmically.

"DON'T MOVE!" the dude yelled at me, and I figured that it would be the best option at the moment.

"why-" he pulled out a gun, and shot at something to my right. I jumped and turned to see a hole in the ground. "what the hell man!" I screamed impatiently, rage building up behind my eyes, forcing its way into them.

"stop moving if you know whats good for you!" then I stiffened as he walked closer and closer. He shot again, and I turned to see where he was shooting, since he really didn't seem to be shooting at me.

I saw a lizard…it had yellow spots on its back, and it was staring at me. The shot had missed it by a few inches.

"good aim!" I called back to him, and yet he was still running. He was about fifteen yards away from me now. The lizard hissed at me, the skin around its neck flaring out like a lions mane. I tucked in my chin and raised my eyebrows in surprise just before it reared back onto its hind legs and started running at me. I froze.

I froze.

There was a bullet.

Then a dead lizard in front of me.

The guy finally got next to me, and started to laugh.

"its NOT funny-" I gasped as I realized it was- "PEELS?" he laughed harder, looking down at me with a large smile on his face.

"you almost died! If I hadn't seen that lizard-"

"how do you have a gun! You are in a minor's correctional facility! And you got a gun from-"

"Mr. sir gave me one, he knows I'm responsible and have keen eyes when it comes to yellow spotted lizards."

"so he just GAVE YOU A GUN! HOW THE HELL-" I blew up, yelling at him and cussing. "-AND YOU JUST SHOOT TOWARDS ME! I MEAN A FEW INCHES AND I WOULD-" he slapped a hand over my mouth, his attention somewhere near the dining hall. I mumbled into his hand, screaming in irritance as he wrapped an arm around my middle and dragged me towards the shower I just walked away from.

"okay, so heres the deal… mister Pendanski doesn't know I have a gun, or the warden. Mister sir isn't even liscensed to have one either- legally-" he pulled me into him, my head wasnear his neck. His warm breath was on the top of my head, making my eyes wide. I heard him force the door open and hurry inside, still holding me to him tightly as I struggled to get free. He fell down onto the floor, holding me between his legs and staring out the small crack in the door. He kept talking, "-and giving one to me was DEF against the law. You cant say anything. We know for a fact that they heard the gun shots and now they are going to come and confinscate it and make me stay here for another year or something. You cant tell!" I looked up at him, he moved his hand with my head, and I saw he was dead serious. When I nodded, we both watched silently as they grabbed flashlights and searched the camp for him. I didn't squirm. Maybe for once I'm finally getting to know this guy! That made me start laughing.

I cracked up, making him let go of me and kneel as I fell onto my back. His face appeared over mine and he placed a firm hand over my mouth to muffle my guffaws of laughter.

"shut up!"

"I'm actually getting in on a secret of PEELS'! I know nothing about you dude, and finally I get to know a secret before anyone else!"

"so!"

"THIS IS A BIG DEAL FOR ME!"

* * *

><p><strong>kind of a good day isnt it? thanks for reading!... oh and p.s... i like the shift button to much in this chapter eh?<strong>

**-jaybayray123 :) KEEP REVIEWING!**

**!**

**!...!.**


	4. Chapter 4: Layers?

"you seriously did that! THAT's how you got in here?"

"yeah! I played a guitar from a case that was supposed to be restricted because it was signed by my Idol- jean simmons- and now I'm stuck in here for touching it!" I laughed, we ate some more glop from our trays and continued to talk.

"how is it being the only girl here?" he asked suddenly, making my eyes open wide.

"its fine I guess, I don't really know anything different though-"

"I mean- If I was the only guy here than that would mean multiple girls hitting on me wherever I went. That happens to you, I'm around you a lot of the time."

"yeah, I guess that happens a lot. I think its just that guys are more aware of something when there is less of it. so when I'm the only girl they will get to see in the next eighteen months, they jump on the opportunity."

"exactly. That's why I asked about you being the only girl here, is it okay?"

"I guess… the boys here are easy enough to handle and I'm good at handleing things anyways," he laughed, making me smile. We both prodded at our "food" and continued this conversation for a long time. I was still thinking about the gun that he somehow possessed…sadly I don't believe him, no one- especially not Mr. sir- would give a minor a gun in a correctional facility. I know I wouldn't! I would keep one under lock and key and possibly even some kind of alarm system.

We sat in silence, listening to the whole room scream and laugh and be boys, which I was so not going to get in the way of. A discusted smirk came onto my face as one of them across the isle put some food in his mouth and spat it at the dude sitting next to him.

Our table was rowdy too, and me and peels where probably the only ones actually eating the slop that was set before us.

I took the time to observe the guys I haven't really gotten to know much lately as they sat there, pushing each other and occasionally scooping the mush into their mouths messily.

There was bruise. Tall, handsome, dark skinned. He had a weave that he "gave himself", and a dream to become a cosmetologist. He had thick muscles and REALLY white teeth that shone when he smiled…but so far, I knew his attitude was gruff and mean. He wasn't very funny, but people laughed at his jokes because they thought he would punch their teeth in.

Then there was sweat sock. His name said it all. He sweat buckets on top of buckets and wouldn't stop for anybody. He was large (no offense to him) and extremely funny.

My eyes trailed down the table, peels had started a conversation with eyelash. His long black hair swept his shoulders, and his super long eyelashes batted at the air as if they could start a tornado. I could tell immediately that he was fit. The jumpsuit was baggy on him, and his arms were ripped beyond compare to bruise's. He had that one accent that surfer dudes have, he said "riotous" a lot, and called everything cool. He went with the flow all the time, and he walked with his head wagging and slightly bent forward as if everything was awesome. He came from California. He has a light tan and a tattoo of a turtle on his lower back…yeah…he showed me…

I looked over at Rex, he was laughing hard. His blonde hair with a streak of black in it covered his blue eyes. He had perfect teeth, a permanent smirk on his face. Rex is the "ladies man" of the group. He wont stop hitting on me, a few times he asked if he could put my sunscreen on for me. He was skinny and short, but he was reaaallly pretty! I don't think I could call him handsome though, he is just to good looking for that. He is only about five inches shorter than me though. The tallest in the group was peels.

"so yesterday-" began rex, putting his hand on bruise's shoulder, "-layers finished second, right after you. how can that be? Can you answer that? She has only been here for about a week… but- doesn't that mean she gets to move up in the water line? You know-" then it hit me.

There is only one girl here.

One.

And that's me… and I finished second!

"wait a second!" I said, making rex look at me. "Who's layers?"

They all laughed at me…making me frown.

"yo peels!" he nodded at me.

"fine." And peels turned to me, smiling. "So layers. Tell us how you got that hole dug so fast!" I gaped.

"I- I just dug!" they laughed harder.

"So layers?"

"Hey layers?"

"how layers?

"Sup layers?"

"I'm LAYERS!" and they laughed, making me jump up and down in my seat with excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>so she got her nickname! you know, since she likes gum! :D hope you like it (i know im bad at grammar and would LOVE some comments) sorry its short, i didnt have much time to write this but felt that you guys would want an update! THANK YOU!<strong>

**REVIEW :D **

**-jaybayray123 :)**


End file.
